Starry Night
by drax4
Summary: Buttercup is woken up in the middle of the night by crying. Now she has a baby on her hands that refuses to go to sleep. What's a mother to do. One shot fluff. Takes place with in Unleashed universe can be be read separately but is recommended for a full understanding.


Starry night

She just didn't want to go to sleep, did she? At the moment Marissa was sitting on the carpet in front of me clapping her hands at my attempts to tire her out. At the moment I was juggling here bottle of formulae along with a few of her toys.

Honestly, the only thing I had succeeded in doing was tiring myself out. I can't remember the last time I was this tired. Raising a baby is hard work they need constant supervision, someone to feed them clothe them, change them. I could deal with all of that if it weren't for the crying in the middle of the night.

I don't either Blossom or I had a good night's sleep for the past couple of nights either one or the other girls had woken us up crying. Unfortunately, when we heard the crying this time it was my turn. "Buttercup, wake up," whined a still half asleep Blossom.

At the time I was having a very particular dream about Blossom and lingerie. I must have started talking in my sleep because the next thing I knew, Blossom's feet were on my back and I was on the floor. "Stop having perverted dreams and get your ass in there," she whisper yelled at me.

As I stood up rubbing my head I thought about asking her why she didn't do it, until I saw her face. Blossom had sat up in bed, but looking at her she was in no condition to do even that. Her eyes were almost completely closed, and she was swaying from side to side like she might fall back onto the bed at any moment. Placing a kiss on her forehead I set her back down onto the bed. She needed this rest more than I did.

In my t-shirt and boxers I walked to the girls' room. Tonight it was little Marissa that had decided to wake up. Miraculously, her sister was still sleeping like a log. I picked her up from her crib and walked her into the living room, slightly rocking and shushing her, trying to calm her down. I finally managed to calm her down with a couple silly faces, with my incredible tongue curling ability.

Finally that had only taken let's see, half an hour. Now all that was left was to lull her back to sleep. Taking her with me to the kitchen I started warming up a bottle of formula in the microwave. When it was done I took it out and fed it to her in the living room.

She drained the entire bottle, and let out a huge burp, but was still wide awake. "Alright, maybe if we watch some TV it'll wear you out, So for the next half hour we watched TV. Some stupid kiddie show that she seemed to enjoy, I don't know I started nodding off slightly.

By the time it was over I was drowsy, but she was still rearing and ready to go. For a moment I thought about singing a lullaby, then I realized I didn't know any. So I was down to the old bed time standard of reading a story. I snuck into their bedroom and snuck out a book.

I only looked at what I'd grabbed later, _Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See,_" nice a classic. I stopped short of going back into the living room. What was I doing this wasn't just a baby, this was a super baby. I can't tell how many times they've dented the floor by smashing pots and pans on them. The point was I would have to do something a little extra if I was going to get her to go to bed.

That's when I remembered something I used to do when I was a kid. Anytime I couldn't get to bed I'd just do my little trick and I'd fall right to sleep afterward. I walked into the living room sweeping up Marissa in my arms, "Come on Rissa, you and mommy are gonna go on a little trip." Even though she was only a few months old she had a really curious look on her face.

Smiling I grabbed a blanket to wrap her in, and walked out the front door. One of the great things about living on the island is the view of the stars. I remember when we lived in Townsville any time I couldn't sleep I would fly above the clouds and stare at them, until I got sleepy.

Living on the outskirts of Townsville I could see a few stars, but nothing like out here. The entire sky was lit up with stars, dotting all over the place. That was what Rissa and I saw when we went up there. I could see a tiny bit of wonder pass over her face. Carefully holding her in one arm, I cracked open the book and began to read.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a "_Click._" I cracked open my eyes to see Blossom standing over me with a camera. My plan had worked great, Rissa had fallen asleep half way through, I brought her back inside, and we crashed on the couch.

"You're a great mom you know that," she placed a kiss on my cheek.

I smirked, "You're just figuring this out now," and with that I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Just some short one shot fluff before I get back to Aftermath when is not 100% certain**

**For those of you who have read Unleashed and plan on reading Aftermath, you'll notice I've named one of the babies. I still need one name for the other, and trust me you don't want ****that to happen. SO one baby name the best will be used in the story.**


End file.
